


Three senses

by mammal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Existing Relationship, M/M, Nobody is Dead, PWP, lalala i can't hear you, yeah just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammal/pseuds/mammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to watch -- up to a point. Then sight and sound are not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three senses

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I believe "trash" is the term we use.

Eggsy lay naked on his back, his arms outstretched.

Perhaps “lay” is too passive a verb, as his entire body was gripped with tension. His hips spasmed up and down, and his chest flexed as his shoulders took more of his weight. His neck corded with strain, and his closed eyes squeezed even tighter. His mouth was open, his jaw worked, but no sound emerged except for a harsh panting.

Although he was not bound in any way, his tense muscles and his fingers twisted in the sheets showed that he was restraining himself. Likewise, his feet never moved except when his heels dug further into the bed, bowing his back periodically. These convulsions coincided with brief increases in the pitch of a barely audible humming sound. 

Harry sat, fully clothed in an impeccable suit, in a club chair some feet from the bed. “Sat” is the correct verb in this case, as he appeared comfortable and relaxed without slouching in the least. In his left hand, he held a martini glass, which he sipped from infrequently without ever taking his gaze off of his lover. In his right hand was a small black device with a dial, which he idly rolled up and down with his thumb yet again, while Eggsy's hips jerked upwards.

The plug Harry was controlling was large enough to hit Eggsy's prostate, but only when he ground his ass hard into the bed. The vibrations were also effective whenever he thrust his hips forward and clenched his buttocks as tightly as he possibly could. There would likely be some bruising from the flared base of the plug, which would give the boy some practice in maintaining his poker face when uncomfortable.

His cock was dark red and standing away from his body, and a thin strand of precum trailed between the stretched foreskin and his stomach. Earlier, his hips had pistoned so frantically that his cock had slapped repeatedly against his stomach with a meaty smacking sound, until the sting of it made him harden further. Now there was nothing but air to stimulate his cock, but every time Harry thought Eggsy might need it, he gave the plug a brief, higher jolt of vibration to keep him at the peak of arousal.

Eggsy's lips moved, but still no words were formed – not even silent ones, as far as Harry could tell. Tears were leaking from the corners of his closed eyes, and the flush on his face extended blotchily down his neck. His thrusts were getting less controlled, although he maintained the position of his hands and feet. His panting sounded more like gasps and the faintest beginnings of moans, now. 

Harry finished off his martini in two sips, and leaned forward silently in his chair, wanting to indulge the senses he was allowing himself to use. He could just barely smell Eggsy's soap and musk. He promised himself he would be licking the sweat and come off his lover's chest very soon. As far as visuals went, he had no complaints at all – Eggsy was lovely under most circumstances, and like this? Well, he was a work of art. But if only... if only he would make more sound. 

Now on the edge of his seat, Harry slowly rolled his thumb up the dial of the remote, all the way to the top. As he did, he watched Eggsy's body clench and rise higher and higher off of the bed, as if that controller were scrolling his pelvis on a screen. His knuckles whitened, his mouth gaped open wider, and his cock jerked independently of the twitching of his hips. Fresh sweat broke out on his brow and upper lip.

At some point, it must have become clear to Eggsy that the intensity of the vibration was not going to ebb as it had before. His back remained arched, his cock kept straining upward, and his glutes were magnificently clenched, but there was an added aura of desperation on his face. His harsh breathing began to sound like grunted vocalizations. His jaw clicked closed suddenly, then his teeth began worrying at his bottom lip. With repeated, explosive exhalation around his lip, his moan became a guttural “fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh” sound that made Harry's own breath come faster, and his hard cock twitch in sympathy within his trousers.

He rose from his chair quietly, although it was unlikely that Eggsy could hear him over his pounding pulse, and began removing his clothes – perhaps just a touch faster and with a bit less care than usual. As naked as his lover now, he moved to the foot of the bed. This gave him a new view of Eggsy's straining thighs, raised ass, and purpled cock. The slightest glimpse of the black base of the plug, shiny with lube, could be seen between the tightly clenched buttocks, and Harry smirked – that would definitely be leaving bruises. 

He took another moment to admire the younger man's immense strength and stamina, then decided they had both waited long enough. Without turning the vibrations off or down, he set the remote down. Bending forward at the waist, careful not to bump the bed or brush Eggsy's wide-spread calves, Harry pursed his lips and blew a sudden, hard puff of air at the glistening cockhead before him. 

The effect was galvanizing: Eggsy gave a full-throated shout, and bowed impossibly higher as his untouched cock jetted cum in a high arc. The white semen made a lovely contrast on his darkly flushed chest and neck, and Harry's mouth watered with anticipation. Eggsy made a low whining noise and sagged bonelessly to the bed. “Sagged” is the exact verb to use, since he looked as if all his muscles had lost their tension at the same time.

Harry, whose own body was now thrumming with tension, grinned and pounced. Time to touch and taste and FUCK. Eggsy welcomed him with a grateful smile and a kiss.


End file.
